Centaurea
by Nerazzuri
Summary: Dalam setiap kelopak bunga ini adalah refleksi dari apa yang tersimpan dalam hatiku. Elizaveta, kuberikan dua opsi untukmu. Biarkan bunga itu layu, atau rawatlah bunga itu dengan cintamu. PrussHungAus for Auriellie Evans. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia Axis Power belongs to ** ** Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Centaurea © Nerazzuri**

**Warning : AU, possibly OOC, typos dan sederet kesalahan lain  
><strong>

.

.

Gumpalan awan kelabu menyelimuti bumantara. Gemuruh petir berkejar-kejaran dengan kilatan cahaya. Menyapa telinga hingga tak jarang membuat kaget entitas bernyawa. Elizaveta menguak sedikit tirai yang menutup jendela. Seulas senyum berbalut iba menghiasi parasnya. Kemilau jumantan miliknya mendapati seorang pemuda. Berdiri tegap di bawah gemericik hujan yang menggoda.

Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Seorang ksatria yang bekerja pada suaminya. Seorang _Pr__e__uβen_ yang selalu merasa dirinya luar biasa. Teman masa kecilnya, rival dalam berlaga sekaligus juga ... cinta pertamanya.

Sungguh pun distansi puluhan meter menjadi sekat, Elizaveta tetap dapat melihat. Helaian keperakan milik sang _Pr__e__uβen_ mulai basah walau topi telah tersemat. Sementara paras rupawannya tetap merefleksi sebuah semangat. Seolah mengukuhkan dirinya sebagai ksatria yang hebat.

"Eliza ..."

Suara milik Roderich –suaminya- membuat Elizaveta sedikit tersentak. Sekejap ia tersadar, tujuannya ke dapur adalah mengambil _goulash_ _soup_ yang telah ia masak. Alih-alih menyahut, ia justru terdiam sejenak. Mencari dalih dalam setiap liku otak.

"Hujan-hujan begini, para prajurit masih saja berlatih. Apa tidak apa-apa jika mereka dibiarkan begitu?" kilahnya. Wanita itu menebar senyum penuh dusta.

"Kau mencemaskannya?"

Roderich Edelstein tidaklah sebodoh pemikirannya. Terbukti dari aksentuasi atas akhiran -nya. Lelaki Austria itu tahu siapa objek yang mencuri atensi Elizaveta. Dia, sang albino asal Prussia. Lelaki yang ia percaya menjadi panglima bagi pasukan keamanannya.

"Kau terlalu posesif." Elizaveta membawa mangkuk berisi _goulash_ _soup_ untuk suaminya, "Jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Aku hanya kasihan pada mereka."

Roderich tak pernah suka pada kata posesif. Sebagai lelaki yang bergelut dalam seni, ia bisa merasakan makna dari zamrud dan _ruby_ yang interaktif. Bagaimana bisa ia mengabaikan setiap tanda-tanda destruktif? Sebagai suami, tentu saja ia tak bisa membiarkan rumah tangganya terusik oleh sebuah probabilitas negatif.

"Cepatlah, aku sudah lapar," tukas Roderich.

Pria Austria itu menolak untuk menanggapi. Sepenuhnya ia tahu, Elizaveta akan kembali menimpali dengan beragam pretensi. Tidak, bukan itu yang ia takuti. Dari sekian probabilitas yang akan terjadi, Roderich tahu ia akan benar-benar kehilangan istrinya jika ia menuding Elizaveta dan sang albino terikat sebuah afeksi.

Karena itulah, diam sembari sesekali menyuarakan keberatan adalah opsi terbaik untuk saat ini.

"Kelihatannya kau serius sekali mempersiapkan konsermu nanti," komentar Elizaveta saat melihat lembaran-lembaran partitur di atas piano milik suaminya.

"Musik adalah duniaku. Kurasa kau tahu itu," ucap Roderich, "kemarilah, Eliza. Akan kumainkan sebuah lagu untukmu."

Elizaveta mengambil sebuah tempat di sisi suaminya. Ia memerhatikan jemari Roderich bergerak lincah merangkai nada. Memainkan melodi indah yang memanjakan telinga. Pria ini memang tak pandai menebar kata cinta. Ia lebih suka bicara lewat nada. Membiarkan Elizaveta mengurai romansa yang tersirat dari sebuah enigma.

Wanita mana yang tak tersanjung kala menerima sebuah lagu cinta. Pun demikian dengan Elizaveta. Ia memandangi suaminya. Seolah ingin mengucap rasa terima kasih tanpa kata.

Pria Austria ini bukan hanya melimpahinya dengan afeksi yang menggelora. Mengulurkan tangannya di kala ia terkubur dalam kuasi janji yang diucap pemuda Prussia. Roderich-lah yang mengangkatnya dari kehidupannya yang amat bersahaja. Menjadikannya sebagai ratu di 'istana'nya, menempati singgasana dalam hatinya.

Roderich menerimanya lengkap dengan semua jejaknya bersama albino asal Prussia. Acapkali rasa bersalah mendera Elizaveta. Kendati ia telah belajar untuk mencintai suaminya, sebuah ruang di hatinya masih saja mengucap nama pemilik sepasang lingkar magenta.

"Terima kasih," bisik Elizaveta lirih.

Ia mengecup pipi suaminya perlahan. Dua pasang lingkar tak sewarna bertatapan. Elizaveta memberikan sebuah senyuman. Sementara Roderich menariknya dalam sebuah dekapan. Memeluknya dengan erat seolah ia takut akan kehilangan.

"Tetaplah menjadi milikku, Eliza," bisik Roderich teramat pelan.

Elizaveta menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan. Menyakinkan dirinya sendiri, pada lelaki inilah seisi hatinya ia berikan. Dan bayang-bayang Gilbert yang tersisa harus bisa ia enyahkan.

.

.

.

Gilbert mengibaskan rambutnya berkali-kali. Mulutnya memaki hujan yang membuat rambutnya tak hebat lagi. Biar saja orang lain menyebut warna rambutnya sebagai penuaan dini. Ia tak pernah peduli. Baginya rambut keperakan yang terlihat hebat ini bukanlah sebuah anomali. Barangkali mereka yang mengejeknya hanya iri karena tak bisa memiliki.

Fokus dari sepasang iris magenta beralih pada kaca di depan mata. Menatap nanar refleksi yang tak pernah berdusta. Dan yang didapatinya adalah visualisasi ksatria dengan hati yang terluka.

Ketukan kecil di pintu kamarnya membuat sang panglima terjaga. Nyaris saja ia menggumamkan nama wanita Hungaria. Siapa pun yang ada di balik pintu itu, terima kasih telah membawa Gilbert ke alam nyata. Setidaknya begitulah isi pikiran pemuda Prussia.

Dan yang dilihat Gilbert di depan pintu adalah si bocah Italia Utara. Membawa mangkuk kecil dengan aroma yang menggugah selera. Bocah itu tersenyum sembari menyodorkan nampan yang dibawanya.

"Selamat sore, _Signor_ Beilschmidt. Ada kiriman _soup_ untuk Anda." Aksen Italia nan kental mengiringi setiap frasa yang terucap.

"Kesesese~ orang hebat sepertiku memang akan selalu mendapat perhatian dari para wanita. Jadi Feliciano, siapa wanita cantik yang memberiku sup ini?" ucap Gilbert penuh percaya diri.

"Saya kira …"

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku mengerti. Sampaikan salamku untuknya, ya," ucap Gilbert sembari menepuk pundak bocah Italia.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi seorang Gilbert Beilschmidt untuk menerka siapa yang mengirimkan semangkuk _goulash_ _soup_ untuknya. Sebuah determinasi didapatkannya kala mendapatkan secarik kertas dengan tulisan yang familiar baginya.

_Jangan merasa sok kuat. Keringkan tubuhmu, lalu makanlah sup ini selagi masih hangat._

Ada atensi tersirat dalam rangkaian kata. Terselip pula bukti kuatnya renjana. Membuat Gilbert menyakini, Elizaveta tetaplah menjadi wanitanya. Roderich mungkin memiliki raganya, tapi Gilbert yakin dirinyalah yang merajai hati Elizaveta.

Ia menyendok sup di tangannya. Mencicipi cita rasa yang lama tak dinikmatinya. Rasa paprika dan tekstur potongan dagingnya menyapa indra perasa. Ia seolah terbuai oleh rasa yang amat istimewa. Terlebih kala mengingat siapa pembuatnya.

Rasionya sedikit terusik. Bagaimana pun, Gilbert takkan bisa mengingkari sebuah fakta bahwa Roderich telah mengikat gadisnya dalam sebuah simpul otentik. Dan egonya sebagai lelaki takkan membiarkan hatinya terjajah oleh sebuah romantisme klasik. Ini bukan dongeng anak-anak di mana sang pangeran akan selalu menjadi pendamping putri yang cantik. Ia harus tetap realistis kendati seisi hatinya seakan tercabik.

Toh, semuanya memang salahnya. Terlalu lama ia membiarkan Elizaveta terombang-ambing dalam ketidakpastian hubungan mereka. Janji Gilbert untuk menikahinya tak lebih dari sekedar kuasi belaka. Bukan salah Elizaveta jika wanita itu akhirnya memilih menerima pinangan bangsawan Austria ketimbang menanti Gilbert yang tak pernah membuktikan ikrar yang diucapkannya.

"Memikirkan sesuatu?"

Sapaan pemuda asal Kanada membuat Gilbert tersadar dari lamunan. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, membalas tatapan pemuda yang memandanginya dengan memasang ekspresi penuh keingintahuan. Sungguh, Gilbert pun tak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba kakinya memilih untuk melangkah ke taman. Alih-alih memberi jawaban, sang albino justru tertawa ringan.

"Kesesese … aku hanya sedang memikirkan gelar manusia terhebat yang seharusnya kudapatkan," kilahnya.

Matthew mengerutkan alis seolah tengah menganalis. Pemuda yang tak pernah melepaskan beruang mungil dalam dekapannya itu memiliki sebuah hipotesis. Sebagai orang yang cukup mengenal Gilbert Beilschmidt, tentu ia hafal bagaimana perangai _Preuβen_ yang sedikit eksentris. Bukan hal yang sulit baginya menafsirkan setiap sintaksis.

"Memikirkannya lagi?"

Terkadang Gilbert benar-benar menyesali kecepatan Matthew dalam membaca situasi. Ia selalu gagal menyembunyikan setiap problematika yang terkadang ingin disimpannya seorang diri. Barangkali, itu pulalah yang menyebabkan Matthew menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menjadi tempatnya berbagi.

"Akuilah, Gil. Akan semakin terasa sakit jika kaututupi," ucap Matthew.

"Ya, kau benar." Gilbert menyerah pada kegigihan Matthew, "Hey, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kautahu, orang hebat sepertiku takkan mungkin gantung diri hanya karena cinta. Ya ampun, jangan terlalu banyak menonton opera sabun, Matt." Ia menyuarakan keberatan manakala Matthew menatapnya simpatik.

Gilbert tak suka dikasihani. Bahkan oleh Matthew yang mengenalnya dengan baik hingga saat ini. Baginya, dikasihani berarti mereduksi harga diri. Mencoreng predikatnya sebagai ksatria mumpuni. Ia lebih suka menyimpan lukanya sendiri. Mungkin sesekali membaginya dengan sahabat yang ia miliki.

Sang _Preuβen_ mendekatkan diri pada sekuntum _cornflower_ yang memesona. Memetiknya dengan hati-hati untuk agar tak merusak keindahan yang ada. Sejenak ia larut dalam sebuah memoar lama. Kala ia dan Elizaveta masih bersama. Gilbert tahu memoar itu akan semakin menggores luka. Tapi ia senang memoar itu masih tersimpan dengan baik dalam benaknya. Sekalipun setitik penyesalan selalu muncul di sudut hatinya.

Setegar apapun seorang ksatria, ia tetap tak bisa mengingkari takdirnya sebagai manusia biasa. Di depan semua orang, Gilbert boleh saja memainkan drama. Tapi tetap saja hatinya takkan sanggup berdusta.

Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan Gilbert Beilschmidt.

.

.

.

"Kesesese~ rupanya Nyonya sedang berlatih," komentar Gilbert manakala melihat Elizaveta tengah berlatih seorang diri dalam dojo, "hati-hati, Nyonya. Nanti tanganmu yang halus itu terluka."

"Grrr ... kau mengolokku?" Elizaveta mengacungkan pedangnya, "Kalau begitu, jadilah lawanku. Buktikan segala omong kosongmu, Tuan Sok Hebat."

"Aku tak tertarik melawan seorang wanita," Gilbert menyeringai tipis, memandangi lingkar kehijauan Elizaveta mengilat dengan mulut mendesis. Sial, bahkan di saat marah pun, wanita itu masih tetap terlihat manis.

Prrangg!

Dua bilah logam beradu di udara. Sebuah manuver berbahaya dilancarkan Elizaveta. Beruntung Gilbert dapat dengan sigap menangkisnya. Lagi-lagi, Gilbert hanya mengumbar tawa. Di telinga Elizaveta, tawa Gilbert tak ubahnya seperti sebuah ejekan atas deteriorasi kemampuannya.

Hup!

Dalam satu sentakan, pedang di tangan Elizaveta terjatuh di lantai. Menimbulkan bunyi nyaring yang memecah sunyi. Belum sempat Elizaveta mengambilnya kembali, Gilbert lebih dulu merangkum jemari.

"Jika kau memang merasa lebih baik dariku, kenapa bukan kau saja yang memimpin pasukan Roderich? Kenapa orang Austria itu malah memercayakan pasukannya padaku?" Gilbert menatap mata Elizaveta dalam-dalam, "Atau jangan-jangan ini memang rencanamu agar selalu dapat melihatku."

Elizaveta tersenyum sinis, "Kau terlalu percaya diri, Gil. Suamiku tak sama sepertimu. Roderich takkan mengijinkanku berlaga. Jika kini aku sedang berlatih, anggap saja ini seperti olahraga."

Gilbert terkesima. Sepotong hatinya tercabik demi mendengar kata 'suamiku' dari Elizaveta. Sejenak ia lupa bahwa wanita ini adalah istri bosnya.

"Lalu kenapa suamimu memilihku menjadi panglima bagi pasukannya? Apa sulitnya mengakui, kaulah yang mengatur semuanya. Iya, kan, Eliza?" Tak ingin kehilangan harga diri, Gilbert mengeluarkan dalih yang ia miliki.

"Aku bisa memintanya memecatmu kalau kau memang tak suka bekerja untuk kami," balas Elizaveta.

Ucapan khas yang biasa diucap kaum aristokrat. Sekalipun Gilbert tahu, intonasi sarat arogansi itu hanya dibuat-buat, tetap saja ia tercekat. Sialnya, Gilbert belum menemukan kata yang tepat untuk mendebat.

"Tak bisa membalas, Tuan Sok Hebat?" ejek Elizaveta.

"Kesesese~ sebegitu sulitkah bagimu mengakui kehebatanku, Eliza?" tukas Gilbert. Ia mengeratkan jemarinya, "Dengar, Nyonya. Kaulah alasan terbesarku menerima tanggung jawab ini. Jika saatnya tiba, kupastikan kau akan berada di sisiku lagi."

Elizaveta memalingkan wajahnya. Ia bisa merasakan pipinya memanas demi mendengar tutur kata pemuda di depannya. Gilbert menyeringai kala melihatnya. Dalam pemikirannya, ia meyakini, Elizaveta masih menginginkannya.

"Akuilah, Eliza. Tak perlu malu-malu, meski kau memang terlihat lebih cantik dengan rona di pipimu." Rangkaian vebal sarat seduksi dilancarkan sang panglima.

"Simpan kata-katamu untuk wanita yang sanggup menerima janji palsu." Ucapan frontal meluncur dari bibir Elizaveta. Ia menyentakkan jemari Gilbert sebelum meraih kembali pedangnya.

Gilbert terpana.

Dugaannya memang terbukti. Elizaveta membencinya karena kelalaiannya akan sebuah janji. Betapa selama ini ia membutakan diri pada sebuah realita sejati. Menulikan diri dari bisikan hati, bertindak hanya berbekal emosi.

Tujuh tahun yang lalu, Gilbert meninggalkan Elizaveta demi sebuah misi. Ia ingin belajar lebih banyak lagi untuk menyusun strategi dan mengolah enkripsi. Tiga tahun adalah waktu yang dijanjikannya untuk kembali. Gilbert ingat, hari itu ia menyematkan sebuah cincin di jari Elizaveta dan memintanya untuk menanti. Kelak saat ia kembali, ia akan membawa Elizaveta mengucap ikrar sehidup semati.

Tapi yang terjadi kemudian sungguh di luar kendali. Tiga tahun berlalu, dan Gilbert tak juga kembali. Lebih buruk lagi, tak ada sepucuk surat lagi yang menyapa Elizaveta yang terkungkung sepi.

Setahun kemudian, Gilbert kembali. Namun sekali lagi, Elizaveta harus merasakan lara hati. Alih-alih merealisasi janji, Gilbert justru memilih melobi para petinggi negeri. Mendekati kaum bangsawan demi menjalin relasi. Bahkan tak segan mengencani putri para petinggi demi melancarkan ambisi.

Sungguh, kala itu, Elizaveta merasakan hatinya benar-benar sekarat. Dan Roderich datang di saat yang tepat. Mengulurkan tangannya dan menjadi penyelamat. Mengajaknya menjadi bagian dari kaum aristokrat.

"Aku bukan lagi Elizaveta Hedervary yang kaukenal dulu, Gil. Hargai aku sebagai Elizaveta Edelstein. Karena itu, angkatlah pedangmu dan lawanlah aku."

Elizaveta Edelstein.

Istri dari Roderich Edelstein, sang maestro ternama. Bangsawan besar yang dikenal baik oleh penduduk Austria. Pemusik hebat yang bagi Gilbert tak lebih dari seorang pecundang pembawa biola. Sialnya, pria itulah yang merenggut Elizaveta. Lebih buruk lagi, bahkan kini ia bekerja untuknya.

Membalas tatapan Elizaveta, Gilbert tahu kilau zamrud itu menyimpan luka. Dan pedang di tangannya mungkin adalah sebuah pelampiasannya. Jika ini dapat mereduksi kesalahannya, dengan senang hati Gilbert akan melakukannya.

"Baiklah, Nyonya. Jangan salahkan saya jika kau terluka."

Adalah jawaban Gilbert atas tantangan Elizaveta.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Oke, mungkin ada yang mengerutkan kening membaca genre-nya karena sebelumnya, saya jarang berkutat dengan genre ini. Karena itu, mohon maaf kalau ada yang kurang pas. Kalau bisa, berikan saya concrit agar bisa saya perbaiki di chapter berikutnya.

Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk Auriellie Evans atas kemenangan MU dari Liverpool tanggal 11 Februari lalu. Biasanya saya bikin romance humor berbau sepakbola buat Riel-chan. Tapi berhubung sense of humor saya lagi turun, seadanya saja, ya, Riel-chan ^^

Berikan saya kesan-kesan Anda setelah membaca chapter ini. Kotak review saya masih cukup luas untuk menampung atensi.

Molto grazie ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Hetalia Axis Power ** ** belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Centaurea © Nerazzuri**

**Warning : straight pairing, OC, possibly OOC, PrussHung, human name**

.

.

.

Lantunan melodi tercipta dari gesekan dawai-dawai biola. Terdengar indah namun merefleksi sebuah lara. Tak banyak yang menduga, itulah yang sesungguhnya tengah dirasa sang _violinnist _ternama. Sekian lama ia mencoba untuk menerima, tapi rasa sakitnya tak kunjung reda.

Roderich menghela napas usai mengakhiri lantunan melodi. Ia butuh lebih banyak udara demi membebaskan hatinya dari sesak tak terperi. Matanya mencoba menghindari entitas pemuda Prussia yang tengah berbicara dengan sosok yang ia cintai.

Mata dan hati Roderich tidaklah buta. Pria itu cukup peka untuk memaknai apa yang tersirat dari gerak langkah Gilbert tiap kali berada di sekitar istrinya. Ia tahu, seringkali lengan kokoh pemuda itu mengembang tiap kali Elizaveta naik tangga bambu saat hendak membersihkan kaca jendela atau sekedar memetik apel dari kebun mereka. Seolah lengan itu akan siap menerima jika Elizaveta terjatuh dari tangga.

Roderich juga tahu, bukan sekali dua kali Gilbert bertukar jadwal dengan temannya. Ia akan selalu ada dalam daftar ksatria yang mengawal perjalanannya bersama Elizaveta. Seolah-olah pemuda itu memang bermaksud untuk senantiasa berada di sekitar Elizaveta.

"Papa, lihat deh! Mulai besok, Mama akan mengajariku cara menggunakan pedang!" Suara riang seorang gadis cilik menyapanya. Gadis dengan rambut dikuncir dua itu mengangkat pedang kayunya dengan bangga, "Aku hebat, kan, Pa?" Mata jernihnya menatap Roderich, mengharap lelaki itu mengiyakan ucapannya.

"Pastikan saja kalian tidak akan terluka," ujar Roderich sembari membalas tatapan putrinya.

"Papa selalu saja begitu," gadis cilik itu menggembungkan pipinya, "ayo, dong, Pa. Papa main biola melulu sih. Nggak hebat, deh."

"Musik adalah senjata dalam bentuk lain, Laura," ucap Roderich, "saat dewasa nanti, kau pasti akan mengerti."

Laura mengerjapkan matanya. Mata itu ... lagi-lagi ada pisau tak terlihat yang mendera jiwanya tiap kali Roderich memandanginya. Belum lagi jika ia melihat warna kelabu yang mewarnai helaian rambut Laura. Gadis cilik ini ... kenapa begitu mirip dengan ayahnya?

"Papa?" Laura menarik ujung jas milik Roderich, "Papa kok melamun?"

"Papa tidak melamun, kok," Roderich mengulas senyuman getir, "sudah hampir waktu makan siang. Ayo, ke ruang makan. Mungkin Mama sudah menunggu kita."

Gadis cilik itu mengiyakan. Keduanya melangkah beriringan. Sesekali Laura berceloteh ringan, sementara Roderich memberikan tanggapan. Di ruang makan, Elizaveta menanti dengan pizza yang baru diangkat dari tungku pembakaran.

"Latihan kalian serius sekali sampai-sampai waktu makan siang pun hampir terlewatkan," komentar Elizaveta. Ia menuangkan teh kiriman seorang bangsawan dari Britania ke dalam cangkir suaminya. Wanita itu tahu, suaminya akan keberatan bila _maid_ mereka yang melakukannya.

"Cuma Papa yang main biola kok, Ma," ujar Laura.

"Kenapa Laura tidak ikut latihan juga? Laura pasti bisa jadi pemusik hebat seperti Papa," komentar Elizaveta.

"Laura lebih tertarik berlatih pedang, mirip sekali denganmu," ucap Roderich, "kudengar besok kalian akan menggelar latihan."

"Begitulah. Laura bersemangat sekali ingin berlatih pedang dan aku tidak bisa bilang tidak," jawab Elizaveta.

Roderich tidak menanggapi. Ia memilih untuk menikmati hidangan yang tersaji meski dalam pemikirannya bertumpuk sejumlah persepsi. Sempat terpikir olehnya, bagaimana jika Elizaveta diam-diam ingin mempertemukan Laura dengan pemuda Prussia yang tingkat kepercayaan dirinya telah mencapai kulminasi?

Di sisi lain, melarang Laura berlatih juga bukan pilihan yang tepat. Gadis cilik itu takkan mengerti betapa takutnya Roderich jika Gilbert mengikat mereka—Laura dan Elizaveta—ke dalam afeksi yang begitu menjerat. Alih-alih mengerti, Laura pasti akan menyebutnya sebagai ayah yang jahat. Tidak, harus ada cara lain yang lebih tepat sebelum Gilbert bergerak cepat.

"Berlatihlah sungguh-sungguh, besok Papa akan melihatmu, Laura."

Bukan hanya Laura yang mengerjapkan mata, tetapi Elizaveta juga menatap tak percaya. Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya Roderich mau menyisihkan waktu untuk melihat latihan yang sebenarnya tak begitu diminatinya. Didorong rasa keingintahuan yang menggelora, Nyonya Edelstein itu mengajukan sebuah tanya.

"Kau serius?"

"Laura adalah putriku. Tak ada salahnya menyisihkan waktu untuk mengikuti pertumbuhan dan perkembangannya," jawab Roderich. _Karena suatu saat nanti mungkin saja aku tak bisa lagi melihatnya._

Elizaveta sedikit terperangah. Namun wanita itu cepat-cepat menata kembali ekspresinya yang sempat berubah. Sebagai gantinya seulas senyum manis tercipta dari sepasang bibirnya yang merekah.

"Asyiikk ... Laura janji deh, Pa. Besok Laura akan terlihat hebat di mata Papa," ujar Laura penuh semangat.

"Di mata Papa, kau selalu hebat, Laura,_"_ batin Roderich.

Lelaki Austria itu tersenyum sembari mengangkat cangkir tehnya. Sebuah hipokrisi mengingat apa yang sesungguhnya menghantui pikirannya. Ia mencintai Elizaveta dan Laura—terlepas dari siapa ayah biologisnya. Karena itu, Roderich akan melakukan apa pun agar mereka tetap bertahan di sisinya.

.

.

.

_Laura adalah putriku_.

Sejak tadi Elizaveta selalu teringat kalimat itu. Roderich memang kerap mengucapkannya, baik kepadanya maupun kepada orang-orang yang meragu. Ciri-ciri fisik Laura yang berbeda dari Roderich dan Elizaveta membuat beberapa orang mengajukan pertanyaan yang sedikit mengganggu. Laki-laki itu seolah menutup mata dari fakta yang telah diketahuinya sejak dulu.

Dan bagi Elizaveta, sikap Roderich itulah yang membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah.

Roderich sudah sedemikian baik kepadanya. Lelaki itu begitu tulus mencintainya. Ia tak keberatan menikahinya meski kala itu ia telah menjadi seorang ibu dari seorang bayi cantik bernama Laura. Roderich mengatur segalanya. Seolah dialah pria brengsek yang sengaja menelantarkan Elizaveta dan Laura. Pria brengsek yang mencoba menebus kesalahannya dengan menikahi Elizaveta dan membawa mereka masuk ke 'istana'nya.

Semestinya laki-laki itulah yang merajai hatinya, bukan si _Preu__β__en_ yang selalu memaksanya kembali ke hidupnya tanpa pernah menyadari sedalam apa luka yang pernah dibuatnya.

"Surat untukmu," ujar Elizaveta menyerahkan sepucuk surat pada suaminya, "dari _Monsieur _Bonnefoy."

"Kau saja yang membacanya," ucap Roderich tanpa mengalihkan atensinya dari antologi partitur yang dihadapinya.

Elizaveta membuka surat yang ada di tangannya, "Perkebunan anggurnya sedang panen. Dia mengundang kita untuk menikmati _wine_ terbaik dari kebunnya. _Monsieur_ Bonnefoy bilang, jangan lupa mengajak Laura."

"Francis memang tak pernah berubah," komentar Roderich.

"Apa kau akan memenuhi undangannya?" tanya Elizaveta.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" Roderich balik bertanya.

"Kalau kau tidak sibuk dengan persiapan konsermu, kurasa tidak ada salahnya juga jika kita memenuhi undangannya," jawab Elizaveta, "sekalian mengajak Laura jalan-jalan. Sudah lama kita tidak berlibur bersama."

"Dan pastikan Francis dan Antonio tidak punya akses untuk menyentuh Laura. Kupikir Francis juga akan mengundangnya ke acara itu. Aku tidak ingin mereka menanamkan dogma yang salah ke dalam pikiran putriku." Roderich tahu persis kedua temannya yang berbeda kewarganegaraan itu memiliki obsesi yang tak biasa pada anak di bawah umur.

"Tentu saja. Akan kupukul kepalanya dengan panci kalau mereka berani macam-macam pada Laura," Elizaveta tertawa kecil.

"Ya, ya, ya, aku ingat. Kau pernah melakukannya saat Antonio terlalu lama menggendong Laura," Roderich tertawa ringan—tentu saja tanpa melupakan _manner_ seorang bangsawan. Lelaki itu mengambil jeda sesaat sebelum melanjutkan ucapan. "Tiino dan Berwald akan mengurus bisnisku dengan Heracles. Kurasa lebih baik Gilbert yang memimpin pengawalan mereka. Kurasa dia yang paling kompeten untuk menjaga keamanan Tiino dan barang-barang yang akan dibawa."

Elizaveta tak tahu pasti, tetapi ia yakin suaminya memiliki sebuah praduga negatif. Selama ini Gilbert-lah yang kerap mengawal mereka secara intensif. Mungkin saja ucapannya adalah bentuk lain dari sebuah insinuatif. Jika memang demikian, Elizaveta harus bisa memberikan tanggapan yang persuasif.

Karena itulah yang dikehendakinya. Apa pun yang terjadi Elizaveta ingin tetap berada di sisi suaminya, membuatnya tenang dan bahagia. Karena Roderich memang pantas mendapatkannya.

"Tidak masalah. Masih ada Matthew yang bisa mengawal keberangkatan kita. Lagi pula kita hanya pergi untuk berlibur dan mengunjungi teman lama," ucap Elizaveta.

Ada kelegaan tersirat dari ekspresi sang suami. Sepertinya dugaan awal Elizaveta memang terbukti. Tapi setidaknya wanita itu senang karena Roderich tak lagi dihantui kecemasan tanpa arti. Baginya sendiri, menjauhkan diri dari Gilbert mungkin salah satu cara terbaik untuk menyingkirkan sisa perasaan yang mengendap dalam hati.

"Tidurlah," ujar Roderich, "kau pasti lelah. Tidurlah untuk mengembalikan energimu. Bukankah besok kau akan 'melawan' ksatria cilik kita?"

_Ksatria cilik kita_.

Elizaveta mengangguk perlahan. Mengakui kebenaran atas sintagma yang Roderich ucapkan. Ia menepuk bahu suaminya seraya menyampaikan sebuah pesan, "Jangan tidur malam-malam. Partitur itu masih bisa menunggu besok pagi."

Bangsawan Austria itu menganggukkan kepala. Manik ametisnya mengikuti gerak langkah Elizaveta, memastikan istrinya melangkah ke ranjang berlapis sutra dan memejamkan mata. Kelihatannya istrinya memang benar-benar kelelahan setelah seharian bekerja.

Roderich bangkit dari kursinya, mengabaikan sejenak kumpulan partitur yang terbuka. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Elizaveta. Lelaki itu memberikan sebuah kecupan di dahi istrinya sebelum melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya.

.

.

.

"Ya, ya, ya, aku mengerti. Tiino dan Berwald pasti membutuhkan pengawalan ketat. Tapi tidak biasanya Roderich mendelegasikan urusan bisnisnya pada mereka," komentar Gilbert.

"Mungkin Tuan punya urusan lain yang lebih penting," timpal Matthew.

"_Yeah_, urusan dengan biola tuanya. Huh, nggak keren sama sekali," tukas Gilbert.

Matthew hanya bisa memaklumi perangai Gilbert yang memang kontra dengan bos mereka. Alasannya tentu saja karena lelaki itulah yang merebut Elizaveta. Pemuda Prussia itu menolak untuk mengakui, dirinyalah yang telah meninggalkan mantan kekasihnya.

Keduanya melangkah menuju dojo untuk menggelar sesi latihan. Sebagian rekan mereka mungkin telah lebih dulu tiba untuk melakukan pemanasan. Melewati dojo utama, suara wanita yang tak asing menyapa pendengaran. Kali ini ada suara gadis cilik yang menjadi tambahan.

"Mungkin Nyonya dan putrinya," ujar Matthew seolah memberi penjelasan.

"Putrinya? Ah, yang bernama Laura itu, ya? Aku belum pernah melihatnya," tukas Gilbert.

"Walaupun usianya masih sangat belia, Nona Laura tinggal di asrama. Dia hanya akan pulang saat akhir pekan dan saat liburan tiba, seperti sekarang ini." Lagi-lagi Matthew memberi penjelasan.

"Aku jadi penasaran ingin melihatnya. Dia lebih mirip dengan Eliza atau si maniak biola itu?" Gilbert menyeringai membayangkan konjugasi antara Roderich dan Elizaveta. Mungkin Laura adalah seorang anak yang mewarisi kecantikan ibunya dan kemahiran bermain musik dari ayahnya. Atau mungkin saja ia adalah versi mini dari Roderich—tentu saja tanpa kacamata—dengan sifat keras kepala seperti ibunya.

Matthew terlihat ragu menyuarakan argumen. Lingualnya terkunci oleh asumsi-asumsi yang tak koheren. Seolah-olah dalam benaknya ada tumpukan realita yang divergen. Gilbert menyipitkan matanya, menyadari adanya anomali laten.

"Mattie?"

"Err ... ini hanya pendapatku saja, Gil. Ta-tapi kurasa Nona Laura sedikit mirip denganmu," mencoba keluar dari ambivalensi, Matthew menyuarakan pendapatnya.

Dan sedikit dalam kamus Matthew Williams sering kali berarti banyak dalam persepsi orang lain.

"Oh, ya? Aku jadi penasaran ingin melihatnya. Saat mengandung putrinya, sepertinya Eliza tak bisa berhenti memikirkanku. Makanya putrinya mirip sepertiku. Kesesese...," Gilbert tertawa.

"Y-ya, mungkin begitu." Matthew tak berkomentar banyak.

"Aku jadi ingin menyapanya dulu. Pergilah, nanti aku akan menyusul setelah menyapa Nona Manis itu, kesesese...," Gilbert menghentikan langkah di depan dojo utama.

Pemuda Prussia itu menyeringai. Ia penasaran, sejauh apa kemiripannya dengan putri sang musisi. Jika memang ternyata mirip, tentu akan terlihat keren jika ia menjadi ayah tirinya setelah Elizaveta dan Roderich bercerai. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kaki menuju dojo dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Hiaattt!"

Laura mengarahkan pedang kayunya dengan penuh semangat. Lingkar mata semerah biji saganya mengamati instruksi dari ibunya dengan cermat. Kedua wanita Edelstein ini sudah tampak berkeringat. Sesekali mereka menghela napas dengan cepat. Roderich duduk mengamati di sudut dojo, menumpukan tangan di dagu dengan jari-jemarinya yang terjalin erat. Pria itulah yang pertama kali menyadari presensi entitas keempat. Namun ia memilih untuk tetap mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat.

"Kesesese~ jadi sekarang kau mendidik putrimu untuk menjadi seorang ksatria hebat seperti...," suara Gilbert tercekat kala melihat gadis cilik bermata bulat. Jantungnya berdegup dengan teramat cepat. Gilbert kehilangan kata-katanya untuk sesaat.

"Bukan urusanmu, Gil," tukas Elizaveta dingin.

"Paman siapa sih?" Ada nada tak suka yang terselip dalam sintagma yang diucap Laura.

Butuh waktu lima detik bagi Gilbert untuk bereaksi. Mendapatkan kembali kendali diri, pemuda itu menyeringai. Ia menatap gadis cilik berumur sekitar lima atau enam tahun yang membuat atensinya tercuri. Sepertinya Matthew memang tak asal berargumentasi.

"Namaku Gilbert yang hebat, Nona Manis. Kesesese...," jawab Gilbert.

"Hebat?" Laura mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Huh, pasti tak sehebat Papa."

Gilbert sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Gadis cilik ini berani-beraninya secara frontal membandingkannya dengan si lemah maniak biola. Ia pasti terlalu terpaku pada sosok lelaki Austria hingga tak bisa melihat sosok lain yang jauh lebih kuat ketimbang ayahnya.

"Beilschmidt, bukankah seharusnya kau sudah bergabung bersama teman-temanmu untuk melakukan latihan siang?" Roderich akhirnya membuka suara. Lelaki itu mulai tak suka dengan atmosfer tak kondusif yang menyelubungi mereka.

"Ya, Tuan. Aku hanya tertarik menengok latihan yang digelar istri dan putrimu," jawab Gilbert. Ia sengaja memberi aksentuasi saat mengucap kata 'istri'. Dan sepertinya Elizaveta cukup menyadari hal ini.

"Kalau begitu, bukankah sebaiknya kau segera kembali bersama teman-temanmu? Kurasa mereka sudah menunggumu," ucap Elizaveta setengah ingin mengusir albino bermata ruby itu dari hadapan Laura.

"Baik, Nyonya," Gilbert sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya sebagai bentuk penghormatan kepada keluarga Edelstein. Ia menoleh ke arah Laura, "Nona Manis, kapan-kapan maukah Anda berlatih pedang dengan saya?"

"Hey, kau...,"

"Oke!" potong Laura dengan cepat.

Dua pasang manik semerah biji saga itu saling bertatapan. Tak dapat dipungkiri, keduanya sama-sama merefleksi rasa arogan. Sementara bagi Elizaveta dan Roderich, ada sebentuk kecemasan lain yang membayangi pikiran.

Gilbert Beilschmidt, tidakkah kau menyadari siapa gadis cilik yang akan kau hadapi nanti?

.

.

TBC

.

.

Thank's to : Auriellie Evans dan 3plusC

Yosh, akhirnya bisa update juga, walaupun dengan hasil yang apa adanya. Maklum, selain karena waktu tersita di dunia nyata, tanggungan update di fandom sebelah juga lumayan menumpuk. Apalagi musim euro begini yang memaksa jiwa football lovers saya bangkit demi menonton kesebelasan favorit.

Gomen kalau di sini Roderich kelihatan OOC. Tapi niat saya memang ingin membuat Gilbert-Elizaveta-Roderich sama-sama berada dalam posisi yang sulit. Yah, semoga saja dengan begitu, story line ala sinetron bisa sedikit dihindari.

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. Jika tidak merepotkan, berikan saya feedback untuk perbaikan di chapter berikutnya.

Molto grazie ^^


End file.
